


I Should’ve Questioned It

by mydear_snowdrop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assassin Xu Minghao, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Kim Mingyu, Minghao (again) is the prettiest, Minghao wears a dress, Pet Names, They bicker like a domestic couple--what can we do?, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydear_snowdrop/pseuds/mydear_snowdrop
Summary: Minghao did not expect this whole thing to be this easy—it’s as if the man wanted to be caught in the first place. There was no sign of struggle coming from him—not once at all, even now after Minghao tied him up. The man just keeps staring at him, his eyes twinkling with amusement.Prompt: “I accidentally kidnapped the mafia boss, and now we’re in love.”  This is simply a mafia au no one asked for, but I desperately wanted to do.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	I Should’ve Questioned It

**Author's Note:**

> My second work that I published. I saw this prompt while scrolling through twitter and became attached to it with a vengeance. This is definitely not a one-shot, I have some scenes I would like to incorporate into it. However, what I’m unsure of is whether it’ll be a linear narrative/storyline or just a set of prompts under this specific au (hence, it’ll be random moments of the characters). This is my first time writing something smutty, so hopefully I did it justice—if not, I tried my best ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *Please excuse any grammatical mistakes that escaped me while proofreading.

“You’re quite easy to capture, given all the rumors circulating about how difficult you can be.” Minghao narrows his eyes at the man laying before him. Something was wrong; this man seems too serene about the whole situation, smirking as if Minghao doesn’t have a gun and dagger on his person. The man is also giving lingering glances on his lips, which is not helping Minghao’s case given he already is fighting the want to ride this person.

“It’s a shame you’re a target,” Minghao huffs as he tightens the ropes. His eyes dart down to the man’s face, paying more attention than needed on his—the other man is doing the exact same thing, deep brown eyes taking in the pouty lips in front of him.

“We could’ve had fun as we’re waiting if you were someone ordinary.” Minghao licks his lips, which the man follows with eyes. Minghao slightly blushes and coughs, “At least ordinary enough that someone wouldn’t put a hit on you, so that we could’ve met in different circumstances.”

The man says nothing in response, except smile wide enough that his canines are showing. Minghao fights the urge to throw this mission out the window and ride the man—what Minghao would do to have those teeth sink in his neck. Minghao slaps himself internally, he needed the money more than he wanted to ride the man. Clearing his throat, he glares at the man.

Minghao sits back on his knees, examining his nice handiwork with the ropes; he tied the man’s hands with multiple ropes given the report he read on him. The man, however, continues to smile beneath him, which doesn’t help Minghao’s libido at all given that he’s straddling the said man’s waist. 

One thing is nagging on his mind though. Minghao did not expect this whole thing to be _this_ easy—it’s as if the man wanted to be caught in the first place. There was no sign of struggle coming from him—not once at all, even now after Minghao tied him up. The man just keeps staring at him, his eyes twinkling with amusement. It’s giving Minghao a bad feeling that he retraced what happened when he first heard of this job offer.

\---

_You see, Minghao wasn’t a big man despite standing shy of six feet by two inches—he wasn’t someone who was considered brawny nor muscular. Rather, he is lean, but he does have his share in muscle mass though. This, in itself, makes people question his success rate—how could such a man successfully fulfill high-profile cases with his stature?_

_Minghao uses that to his advantage—his weapon, one might say. It was easy to become an eye-candy given his slender frame. Men liked it if he bats his big doe eyes at them and give them a little pout, giggling and blushing like there’s no tomorrow. Minghao smiles and pretends he’s naïve about their roaming hands on his body as they asked him to come with them in private rooms. Inside those rooms, however, Minghao executed his mission._

_Minghao is an assassin—a good one at that—but he doesn’t just accept any client. He has class, unlike the others of his ranks, who willingly accepts job offers just for the sake of money. His targets have to be bottom of the rung—scums to be exact. So, here he was wondering why in the world did he accept this offer in the first place?_

_The target was a good-looking man and apparently a high-profile person. The client was very vague about it, like he doesn’t want to answer any questions regarding the man at all. It seems as if he wanted nothing to do with the mission given by how little information he’s providing—like he doesn’t want it to be traced back to him. It piqued Minghao’s interest, but not enough to go and do the job—he needed to make sure his targets were scums to feel no remorse after killing them._

_So, as any wise person would do, Minghao left. As he was leaving, however, the client suddenly increased the bounty. It made Minghao pause since it was a generous bounty to be exact, but he rejected because of the mess it could potentially lead to. The client, however, was nothing but determined, increasing the bounty even more and decreasing the stakes—it was now a kidnapping, not an assassination._

_So, now here he was having accepted the job and on his way to kidnap this random guy. He walked in the classy hotel bar wearing high-heels and a tight-fitting suit-like dress to emphasize his long legs and thin waist. He had his hair fluffed and curled it at the ends, lips a natural shade of red and eyes both smokey and framed with long black eyelashes. He sits in one of the bar stools in one of the tables located within his target’s sight._

_He first studied his target: the man has a well-defined jaw and a strong piercing gaze that seems to take in every little detail around him. Minghao’s gaze slides down to his targets thick neck and broad shoulders—both, Minghao deems, were bite worthy—and down to the man’s long thick legs. The man is clearly built judging from how well he fills out his suit and how tight his pants are._

_Minghao appreciates this man as a fine specimen that he tragically has to capture. Bringing his gaze back up his target’s face, Minghao was not surprised to see him looking back at him. For a man to be worth that much bounty, it means they’re smarter than the rest. Minghao knew his regular methods of acting needy won’t work on this guy—he seems too smart for it._

_Instead of directly fawning over the man, Minghao slowly crosses his legs, one thigh over the other, emphasizing the slit of his dress and his stocking clad legs. The man watches his movements the entire time and smirks, as if daring Minghao to do something more._

_Rather than get up and move closer to the target, Minghao simply moved his gaze away from the man and ordered a virgin drink from a passing waiter—he knows they’re about to play the waiting game._

_He often peeked at the man, and each time that Minghao caught his gaze, the other’s smile grows wider. Minghao lifted his head high and scoffs at the man; this prick was getting on his nerves—they’ve been playing the waiting game for too long that some random guy gathered enough guts to sit at Minghao’s table._

_Now this certain guy really got on his nerves; he’s invading Minghao’s space, and judging from his breath, it’s quite obvious he’s been drinking. Knowing he can’t make a scene, Minghao entertained the guy until the man started becoming too comfy with him. His hands started inching closer to his body. Little does he know that during this, his target lost the smile on his face and started walking towards him._

_Before the drunk guy’s hand touched him, Minghao heard the man wince in pain. Questioning why, he looked up and saw his target holding the man’s arm behind his back, whispering something. Whatever his target said must’ve been quite threatening judging by how quickly the other man sobered up and ran from the bar._

_Minghao raised an eyebrow when the man turned to face him. In response, the other offered no explanation and simply smiled wide. Oh great, the man has some sharp canines. Minghao’s fucked. The man not only had to be built, but also have canines?_

_You see, Minghao’s main erogenous zones was his neck. Looking at those man’s canines, Minghao wouldn’t mind playing with his target first but knew that that was the stupidest decision he could ever make; he didn’t know what fate held for this man after Minghao offers him to his client. He doesn’t want to be fucked by someone who’ll be dead soon. Business as usual, Minghao smiles and sweet talks the man to a private room._

\---

Minghao finally breaks and asks, “Why are you smiling so much?” 

“You intrigue me, dollface.” 

Minghao’s mouth goes dry, nobody has called him that before. He would very much like to get up from this man’s lap and run away from this room, but he is pinned in place by the man’s eyes. His brown eyes bore into Minghao’s own—it takes everything in and gives back too much.

Licking his lips, Minghao lifts his head and stares back. “Well, I’m afraid there’s nothing interesting about me, so you better drop that dollface agenda.”

“Hmm.” The man tilts his head and smiles. “Only people who have something to hide would say something like that.” He eyes strayed from Minghao’s and lazily roamed over his body, paying extra attention on his lips and legs. 

“You better stop ogling at me before I throw a knife at you,” Minghao huffs. 

“Sweetheart, that’s the last you would want to do.”

“I don’t know. It seems something that I definitely want to do just to get rid of the smile on your face.”

The man laughs freely and pins Minghao with his gaze. “I want to ruin you.” 

“You’re a fucking nightmare—yeah, that’s what you are. How are you going to ruin me if you’re all tied-up like that?” Minghao glared, hopefully with enough bravado as he’s just straddling the man’s lap—it’s hard to be threatening in such a position.

“Be careful of what you say dollface.”

Before Minghao was even able to question what the other said, the man slides his legs from under him and wraps it around Minghao’s waist and flips them over. Too shocked at how he failed to realize that the man unbound himself, Minghao stays frozen as he watches the man pin his hands down on the bed—perfectly entrapping Minghao under him. 

The man grins above him as Minghao struggles. “Now, now. Let’s behave, sweetheart.”

Minghao was anything but behaved, just ask his friends. So, he continues to writhe under the man in hopes of escaping. He just knows what this man will do to him after Minghao has spoken out and bad-mouthed him—hell, he called him a fucking nightmare to his face and threatened to throw a knife at him. Minghao groans after rehashing what in the world he did to this past a few minutes ago; he’s expecting to be punished, tortured, or even murdered. You never know with people. 

“H-how the hell did you escape the ropes? I made sure that it was impossible to remove!” Minghao tries his best to shake the man off him, trying every trick he knows but no luck. The man is too strong.

The man chuckles above him, “Well, aren’t you feisty.” 

Minghao says nothing, and instead continues to struggle, kicking his legs out and trying to duplicate what the man did to him. 

“Hmm… I’ll let you in on a secret then since you’re struggling so cutely.” Mingyu comes close to his ear, giving Minghao the shivers despite his breath being warm. 

“Sweetheart, you didn’t just kidnap a random person.” Minghao’s eyes went wide as Mingyu whispers, “You kidnapped the mafia boss who leads one of the most powerful organizations in the country.”

He stays still, even as Mingyu ghosts his nose along Minghao’s jaw, placing small kisses around his ear and neck. Minghao’s thoughts are running around his head, but one remains prominent: he is so fucked. 

The man cups his cheek gently, silencing his screaming mind. “No words there?” The man’s eyes shine with amusement.

“I…” Minghao’s mind is drawing a blank, but he shakes himself out of his stupor. “Get off of me, you prick. I don’t care if you’re the mafia boss or whatever. Let me go!” 

“Hmm,” the man drawls after Minghao stops struggling. He swipes his thumb over Minghao’s bottom lip, “How about we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?” Minghao is wondering what on earth would this man want from him if he’s the freaking mafia head. Maybe the name of the man who put a hit on him?

“How about you let me ruin you, and I’ll let you walk in return?” 

Oh fuck no. The man had no business smiling with his canine poking out like that after such a statement. Minghao knows he is one step away from accepting and throwing all his self-respect to ask if the man can bite his neck just once. 

Minghao looks up from under his lashes and whispers with a small voice, “R-ruin me? Why?” 

He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but Minghao thinks he saw the man freeze for a moment and his eyes darken. “Well, dollface, I’m pretty sure you can come up with an answer to what I mean.”

Minghao blushes, nodding his understanding. He made his decision stupidly, but he needs to know something first. “What’s your name? I can’t be ravished by a nameless man now, can I?” Minghao said that with more bravado than he actually felt. 

The man smiles. “Mingyu. What’s yours sweetheart?” He begins to kiss down on Minghao’s neck.

“Ming—” he lets out a small whine when Mingyu nips at his neck, “—hao.” 

“Well, nice to meet you Minghao.”

“L-likewise.” Minghao suppresses a groan when Mingyu started to leave bites on his neck. He can’t believe he just said that when he’s at the mercy of the other.

Mingyu mouths Minghao’s neck, giving open-mouthed kisses on the area between his neck and shoulder. Minghao moans at the feeling of Mingyu dragging his teeth teasingly over the area. “Mingyu…” 

Mingyu suddenly stills above him, his hands still gripping Minghao’s hands above his head.

“Say my name again.” He orders looking straight at him, his gaze heated.

Minghao blushes once more but obeys. “M-mingyu.”

“God, I could get used to you saying that dollface.” Mingyu captures his lips, their tongues tangling together. Both groan into it, wanting more of each other. Mingyu’s tastes like the liquor they were just drinking earlier before Minghao tied him up.

Mingyu removes his grip on Minghao’s hands to cup his slender hips instead, pulling him closer. In turn, one of Minghao’s arms wraps around Mingyu’s neck while his other hand curled itself in the other’s hair. Their tongues continue to tease each other when Minghao moans into the kiss. Mingyu bites at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. 

Mingyu pulls back slightly, smiling when Minghao whines and tries to pull him back into the kiss. He shushes him and nuzzles around Minghao’s ear, “Behave. I’ll take care of you.”

As much as Minghao wants to fight it, Mingyu’s touch feels so good. He wonders if it’s simply because he hasn’t felt an intimate touch in so long, but he knows that there’s something about Mingyu that’s making him feel this way—to be this pliant and willing to be at his mercy.

His breath hitches when Mingyu began nibbling at a certain spot on his neck—his mouth feels warm and wet. Mingyu lifts up his hips, helping Minghao wrap legs around the other’s waist, and begins grounding his member against Minghao’s ass. Minghao rocks his hips forward, against Mingyu’s, trying to get closer to him. With both his ass and neck being stimulated, Minghao’s vision becomes blurry. 

Minghao reaches for Mingyu’s neck, simply feeling it. The fact that Mingyu allows him to wrap his hands around his neck grounds Minghao—the neck is a vulnerable place that people like him and Mingyu know to guard the most. Because he was allowed to do this to the other man, Minghao felt more at ease under Mingyu’s hands and ministrations. With half-lidded eyes, Minghao allows Mingyu to strip the dress from him, to see finally him bare. 

Minghao looks up when Mingyu froze and sees that his pupils were dark with desire. Minghao knows the image he’s making: cheeks flushed red, lips swollen red after being sucked, neck decorated love bites, and most of all, wearing a lace garter under the dress he put on. 

“You’re breathtaking.” Mingyu whispers in his ears, while Minghao pants with reddened cheeks. Minghao knows that he already looks debauched with the hickeys the other has done. Mingyu grips his legs, palms following the curve of his lace-clad legs; he begins to spread Minghao’s legs. Fuck, Minghao pants, it’s really happening.

“Prepare yourself dollface.”

Before Minghao comprehends what he meant, Mingyu goes down on him and he feels something slick at his entrance. Minghao almost lifted his hips off the bed before Mingyu caged his hips with his arm.

“W-wait. Mingyu. Nnn,.. fuck, p-please…” Minghao fists the sheets in his hands, panting. He doesn’t even have an idea what the hell he is begging for and simply takes in the pleasure Mingyu is giving him. Fuck, he’s lapping at his entrance.

Minghao squeals when Mingyu pushes his tongue inside him. Fuck, Minghao thinks, he’s too good with his tongue. When Mingyu started prodding his tongue inside, Minghao gives a small whimper and his legs start to shake. Pressure starts building around his abdomen—he’s shaking from too much stimulation.

Minghao gives out a little moan when Mingyu started pushing his tongue deeper; he can’t help but start grinding his hips on Mingyu’s tongue. Mingyu squeezes his hips, as if encouraging Minghao to fuck himself on his tongue. 

“Mmm.” Mingyu hums, and the vibration results to Minghao throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

“M-mingyu, p-please.” Minghao begs as he got closer to the edge.

Being the prick that he is, Mingyu lifts his head and asks, “Please what, dollface? I want to see you beg prettily.”

Minghao would love to kick that smirk off of his face, but he’s desperate to release the pressure inside him. Minghao pouts instead. “Mingyu…please touch me more.” 

“How can I refuse when you’re asking so prettily?” Mingyu enters a finger inside him and Minghao’s eyes roll back. It burns but the mild sting is so pleasurable. He whines when another finger was added inside.

Minghao moans loudly when Mingyu’s thick fingers started curling inside him, with his thumb circling at his entrance. Fuck, Minghao thought, he missed being filled—to be stretched and opened like what Mingyu is doing right now to him. 

Mingyu continues to prod inside him when Minghao freezes, his muscles tensing. Mingyu smiles devilishly and digs his finger into the spot. Minghao screams, his legs shaking from the stimulation and being spread. Mingyu continues to tease at the spot mercilessly as Minghao writhes and moans from under him. 

Minghao starts to grind himself on Mingyu’s fingers, desperate to cum. Mingyu takes the hint and started thrusting his fingers in and out of him. He captures Minghao lips before going down on him again. Mingyu started licking around his entrance again and continues thrusting his fingers inside.

He looks down his body and meets those darkened brown eyes just as Mingyu presses hard on the spot that has Minghao’s vision filling with stars and has him screaming out loud. His back arched as his cock throbs with his release. Mingyu grabbed Minghao’s cock to help him as he was cumming.

Minghao is feeling oversensitive after coming down, his muscles going limp. His body feels heavy, his limbs lay weak against the covers. Minghao barely hears Mingyu ask a question with how tired he is, “How are feeling, dollface?”

Minghao couldn’t respond after that release, that he simply paws at Mingyu in response instead. Mingyu quietly coos at him, gently brushing Minghao’s hair from his face as the man looked down on him with unreadable eyes. 

After a while he got up the bed to get a wet washcloth to wipe Minghao with. He then gathered Minghao in his arms and carried him up on the bed to gently lay his head on the pillow. Minghao simply became pliant during this—he can’t help but want to be taken care of.

Mingyu continues to stroke his cheek when Minghao realized that the other man wasn’t able to cum. He started getting up and telling Mingyu, when the other shushes and brings him back to bed. 

“It’s okay.” Mingyu rests his forehead on Minghao’s and kisses it. “You’ve given me more than you think, beautiful. Just sleep.”

With such a soft, soothing voice like that, Minghao can’t help but comply to the other’s demand; so, he drifts off under the exhaustion.

\---

When he comes to, Minghao realizes he woke up to a new room and Mingyu gone. His body aches, especially his ass after what Mingyu has done to it.

“Fuck.” Minghao expresses out loud. He just experienced one of—if not—the best sex in his life, and it’s from a mafia boss. Groaning, he guesses he’ll be saying goodbye to that fine specimen and his mouth that does wonders.

He stretches and looks to his right, seeing his clothes laying on the lounge chair along with a new set of clothes. They’re branded judging from the bags that are sitting next to the chair. From what he can see, it’s an extremely fluffy sweater, some comfy pants, and sneakers. 

Minghao gets up and heads straight for the shower. He cleans himself and lets his muscles relax under the warm spray. He then turns it off and pats himself dry. Minghao foregoes the dress he came with and puts on the clothes Mingyu left for him. As he was tying one of the sneakers, Minghao spots a letter and opens it.

_“I apologize for not being there when you wake up, dollface. I wish I could, but I had some matters to attend to. I’m going to say here that there’s no use finding your client—he’s disposed of now, but the money that was promised to you is already in your account._

_Thank you for that memorable night. I’ll see you soon._

_—Mingyu”_

When he finished reading the letter, Minghao sits down and has two things running around his mind: one, he can’t believe he actually kidnapped the mafia boss, and two, he’s ruined for a man named Mingyu. He can’t believe he’s in the mafia’s radar now—guess he’ll now be encountering more trouble in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with me to the end—it might’ve been unbearable (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ). 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, whether it’s constructive criticism or just an appreciation text for Gyuhao since we have been pitiful these past few days. I would love to hear your thoughts and they are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I would also love to hear some prompts you guys might have in mind regarding this au. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I already have two or three that I have for future updates!


End file.
